Evan Anderson
Biography Season 4 (4.1) * 21 years old from Texas. Being a part of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders would mean the world to her. The main reason is for the service side of it. The cheerleaders work with the armed forces, and she would love to perform for them. Dance is her life. She’s very shy, so dance is that out for her to be this different person. Because of her dancing in Texas, she knows Sarah Gourley, who has been on the team for four years. Evan’s been keeping in touch with her. [Sarah and Evan are seen living together] Sarah had a free room, and so she took it. says: “I believe some of Evan’s biggest challenges when it comes to DCC is going to be being really outgoing. As a cheerleader, she is going to have to step outside of herself. We do big movement. All that stuff can be seen from the field.” Evan says DCC style has a lot of energy, a lot of smiling, and it’s a fun style, but it’s different from what she’s used to. Confessionals Total: 7 Season 4: 6 (T17th most) Season 5: 1 Season 4 (4.1) * Biography * I think I did close to my best, so hopefully that’s enough to go to the finals. I really hope so. (4.3) * fat scanner session Yeah, I had no idea there was this much that went into being a cheerleader. (4.7) * the new stadium We walked onto the field and saw ourselves up on the screen. It was insane. We were huge. (4.8) * It’s a bit overwhelming knowing that we’re about to step into this incredible stadium with 80,000 people watching us. * the tunnel I’m ready. I am so ready today. Season 5 (5.8) * release party So, we walk into this main room and we see a TV out. And we’re like, “Hmm, I wonder what they’re gonna do.” Commentary Season 4 (4.1) * judging I thought she was fabulous./ She didn’t stand out to me. (4.5) * You should knock this one out of the ballpark. You should. Your face is still nervous. – K (4.7) * Evan, your performance is good. You’re just not a standout to me. – Kitty Carter * on screen after she is one of the TCC not selected by Kitty Carter or the veterans as someone that should be on the team The rest of you, in my personal opinion, have a long way to go. – Kitty Other Season 4 (4.1) * Talks with Sarah Gourley before semifinals, leading into her biography * Shown introducing herself to the judges at semifinals * Shown dancing while Kelli says there were some standouts that were very good with the material. * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown being invited to training camp (4.5) * Makeover glamour shot – hair is straightened (4.8) * Brings her family to the squad photo and points out where she is in it. Season 5 (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for August in the swimsuit calendar Category:DCC Category:S4 Rookie Category:2 years